There is increasing concern in the United States about the effect of vehicle emissions on air quality. A number of states and local governments have implemented mandatory emissions testing programs to help identify vehicles that are releasing unacceptable levels of harmful emissions.
To conduct emissions testing, dynamometers are typically used to hold the vehicle stationary while its wheels turn. Dynamometers are large and bulky devices, and therefore in the past they have been permanently installed in a testing facility or service station. Thus, to have a vehicle tested, a driver would typically need to travel to the testing facility. Especially for drivers in rural or underserved areas, this can be a very inconvenient trip, since the testing facility may be many miles away.
Thus there is a need for a portable dynamometer station, to reduce the inconvenience to drivers, and to make emission testing available in otherwise inaccessible areas.